Por que o Batman sabe dar porrada nos caras, ué!
by Margarida
Summary: Uma nova fic protagonizada pela dupla dinâmica Homro e Helena, presente de aniversário para Juli Chan! Sugestão: Trilha sonora de fundo, Rita Lee! Que tal nós dois, numa banehira de espuma?...


**"Porque o Batman sabe dar porrada nos caras, ué!"**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Problemas. Tremedeira por todo o corpo. E uma terrível enxaqueca que só o abandonaria depois de muito paracetamol na veia e repouso absoluto. Mas como recusar um pedido feito com tanto carinho e jeito por sua adorada "comadre"?

-Por favor, Afrodite... É só por algumas horas, enquanto eu e o Saga jantamos fora. – dizia Petra ao cavaleiro de Peixes, ocupado com seu jardim.

-Tudo bem... – ele suspirou, resignado – O que eu não faço por você, Petra?

-Ótimo! Apareça lá em casa por volta das sete horas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era consenso em todo Santuário: Homero e Helena tinham mesmo que ser filhos de Saga de Gêmeos. Ou seriam de Ares? Crianças adoráveis, xodó dos padrinhos queridos (Afrodite da menina e Kanon do sobrinho), mas de quem não se podia descuidar um minuto que pronto! Lá vinha uma bomba.

Pensando em tudo isso, Afrodite rumou conformado para a terceira casa, mentalizando sua autoridade sobre as crianças, não deixaria que elas fizessem o que bem entendessem desta vez! Porém, foi só chegar em Gêmeos e dar de cara com Helena esperando por ele nos fundos que toda autoridade foi para o espaço sideral.

-Tio Dite! Vai ter pipoca com guaraná e filme de terror hoje?

-Claro que vai! – ele sorriu, pegando a afilhada de oito anos no colo, já vislumbrando a figurinha de Homero despontando no corredor.

"Esta vai ser uma longa noite...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Não esqueçam de escovar os dentes antes de dormir, certo?

-Sim, mamãe.

-E você, Afrodite, vê se cuida direito dessas criaturas, senão eu te mando para outra dimensão!

-Fica sossegado que eu sei muito bem o que faço, Saga! E tenham um bom jantar.

Despedindo-se com um aceno, o casal já ia saindo pela escadaria quando Petra lembrou-se de algo.

-Ah, Afrodite, eu já ia me esquecendo... Eles ainda não tomaram banho.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, Petra... – o cavaleiro disse, entre sorrisos – "Mais essa gora, dar banho em crianças!".

Suspirando, Afrodite entrou pela casa e viu helena e Homero quietinhos, assistindo TV. Até pareciam gente!

-Meninos, hora do banho! – ele anunciou, para desagrado geral.

-Ah, tio Dite, agora não... Eu tô limpo, olha!

-Limpo? E essa terra toda, o que é?

-Isso é um experimento para elevação do cosmo que meu mestre Aioria me ensinou. Eu só posso tirá-lo do meu corpo daqui uma semana, quando vou escrever um relatório sobre as propriedades da terra como auxiliar no treinamento para cavaleiros de prata! Ufa, essa cansou...

-Boa tentativa, Homero, mas nada feito. Para o banho já! E você também, minha flor.

-Pode ser banho de banheira, no quarto da mamãe e do papai?

Afrodite encarou a afilhada, já prevendo a confusão e pronto a negar. Mas aqueles olhinhos azuis tão pidões...

-Tá bom, vocês que mandam.

-Êba!

-x-x-x-x-x-

A enorme banheira já estava quase toda cheia quando os dois pequenos entraram pelo banheiro, enrolados em suas toalhas de super-heróis: Homero tinha uma do Super-Homem e Helena uma do Batman. Por que não Moranguinho, Meninas Super Poderosas? "Por que o Batman sabe dar porrada nos caras, ué! E tem o Coringa!", ela vivia repetindo.

-Não tem sais de banho, tio Dite? – perguntou Helena, vendo a banheira quase sem nenhuma espuma.

-Não encontrei em lugar nenhum, acho que acabou.

-Ah, mas eu quero sais de banho!

Um biquinho e pronto! Novamente a autoridade já era. Afrodite saiu do banheiro, dando instruções aos dois.

-Fiquem aqui quietinhos que eu vou buscar lá em casa e já volto!

Segundos depois, os irmãos se entreolharam com sorrisos marotos.

-Ele vai demorar muito para chegar com os sais de banho...

-É... A gente podia dar um jeito, não? E aproveitava e também montava a nossa hidromassagem, a daqui quebrou.

-Certo. Você vai para o quartinho de bagunças que eu vou para a cozinha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sais com essência de morango, rosas ou chocolate? Na dúvida, Afrodite pegou o estoque todo que tinha em casa e voltou para trás, encontrando Miro de Escorpião no meio do caminho.

-Onde cê vai com tudo isso? Algum encontro mais romântico, **algo mais**...

-Esse seu tom sublinhado nem merece resposta que eu tô atrasado. Me dá licença!

-Ôpa, atrasado para quê? Fala!

Afrodite desceu correndo as escadas, o escorpiano atrás, querendo saber o que le iria fazer com tanta coisa. Mas a curiosidade do cavaleiro mudou de rumo quando, ao chegarem em Gêmeos, viram uma nuvem enorme de espuma saindo pela janela de um dos banheiros.

-Por Atena, as crianças!

-Crianças? – Miro franziu a testa – Ah, os pestinhas do Saga... Se afogaram!

Quando percebeu a gravidade da constatação, Miro correu atrás do pisciano, já embrenhado na nuvem que também cobria os corredores e cômodos da casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Helena! Homero! Onde vocês estão? – gritava desesperado, tentando encontrar alguém no meio da espuma. Mas nem sinal de nenhum dos dois.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Miro, puxando um pedaço de tecido para o alto, onde se via um morcego desenhado.

-É a toalha da Helena, ela deve estar por aqui! Helena!

-Homero!

-Minha flor, onde você está?

-A gente tá procurando os pestinhas ou **um de seus amores**?

Ainda bem que o lugar estava cheio de espuma e Miro não viu o olhar assassino de Afrodite em direção ao cavaleiro. O pisciano continuou a gritar procurando pelas crianças quando encontrou algo estranho ao ambiente.

-O que um aspirador de pó está fazendo aqui? E essa caixa de sabão em pó?

-Já passou pela sua cabeça que devam ser eles os causadores de toda essa espuma?

-Chega, essa brincadeira já passou dos limites! Eu vou dar um jeito nessa bagunça.

Concentrando-se, Afrodite elevou seu cosmo para atacar a espuma e acabar com a danada. Mas, bem na hora que iria lançar o golpe, Miro escorregou no ladrilho todo ensaboado e precisou se segurar no cavaleiro. Aí...

-Meu Armani casual! Você arruinou meu Armani casual! – gritava o pisciano, todo molhado da cabeça aos pés, dentro da banheira. Que era compartilhada pelo Escorpião!

-Saí pra lá, sua bicha ensebada!

-Tipo... – Helena apareceu na porta, acompanhada do irmão, ambos limpos e trocados – Se queriam tomar banho, não era melhor tirar a roupa primeiro?

-Helena e Homero! O que foi aquela bagunça?

-Ué, nosso banho de espuma com direito a hidromassagem.

-Hidromassagem, né? – Afrodite entendeu o aspirador ligado, Miro tentando sair da banheira e escorregando de volta – Pois agora os senhores vão dar um jeito de arrumar tudo isso já!

-Ah, não, tio Dite... Vai começar Sexta-feira 13 parte 324 na TV!

-Não quero saber e...

Helena fez biquinho, Homero revirou os olhos marejados. Afrodite recolheu o dedo acusador e suspirou.

-Tá bom, eu arrumo tudo isso.

-Eu não acredito que você vai deixar esses dois pentelhos mandarem em você assim e... – Miro encarou o bico e os olhos – Eu te ajudo, Dite.

Sorridentes, as duas crianças foram para a sala assistir TV, munidas de muita pipoca e guaraná. E no dia seguinte, o Santuário inteiro soube do "banho" compartilhado entre Afrodite e Miro...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Feliz Aniversário, Juli! Gostou? Bom, a próxima fic vai se uma aventura eletrizante, com novos personagens e descobertas aterradoras para os gêmeos...


End file.
